Aventuras de un italiano pervertido
by Vismur
Summary: Pensamientos de Feliciano.


_¡Feliz cumpleaños Italia Neko Angel!_

_Aunque me atrase un buen, pero aquí esta. Este fanfic esta dedicado al cumpleaños de una gran amiga, quien me pidió escribir de estos dos._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya._

-.-.- ¡Pasta! -.-.-

**AVENTURAS DE UN ITALIANO PERVERTIDO**

Alemania es una persona muy amable, me gusta ya que es fuerte, macho y me protege de las calamidades, yo confiaría en él, es mi amigo. Pero… no es que no me guste como es, es que a veces pienso que quizás debería hacer otras cosas, o tener otras expresiones, eso le daría un poco de sabor a su vida.

- Italia – me esta llamando, giro mi cabeza donde esta él, que usa su traje formal, se ve muy bien, me gusta como su gran cuerpo luce imponente, sus lentes le dan un toque intelectual.

- vee ¿Qué paso Alemania? – pregunto mientras acabo de comer mi deliciosa pasta.

- Ya se acabo la reunión, vayamos a casa – me dice sobándose la frente, seguramente le ha dado jaqueca, sonrió, y le sigo hasta su auto, donde el conduce, aun no entiendo, ¿Por qué no me deja conducir si yo llego en menos tiempo?, pero hay cosas que simplemente no le puedo negar a Alemania.

Si, Alemania simplemente es fantástico, y me gustaría conocer facetas nuevas de él, quizás deberíamos hacer nuevas actividades juntos, nos conoceríamos más, y…

Decidido, yo me encargare de eso.

Llegamos a la casa del alemán, y nos adentramos, me quede en el mullido sofá, descansando el cuerpo un rato.

- Italia, me voy a bañar, espérame aquí – voltee a su dirección, justo al lado de la puerta, solo inclino un poco la cabeza y el salió de la habitación.

Y me quede pensando…

.

.

.

- vee Alemania el agua esta muy buena – le sonrió a Ludwing.

- ¡Italia que demonios haces en la ducha! – me grito sonrojándose e intentando tapar su… sistema reproductor.

- Me vine a bañar contigo Alemania – le contesto, con una gran sonrisa, él solo me vio unos segundos…

.

.

.

- ¡Largo de aquí! – y la puerta del baño se azoto en mi cara.

- ¡Alemania! ¡Alemania! – intente llamarlo pero me ignoro, bueno no importa, su expresión fue linda.

Mas tarde…

- Alemania, Alemania, mira – me presento ante él con un traje de sirvienta que Hungría me presto, me recuerda tanto mi infancia - ¿Cómo me queda?

- Italia ¿Por que estas usando eso? – pregunto apuntando al dichoso vestido.

- Por que es lindo – le conteste alegre - ¿y adivina que? ¡Francia mando esto para ti! – enseñándole un vestido de sirvienta francesa, muy corto, y muy expuesto, la cara de Alemania fue increíble, como si hubiera visto un muerto - ¡pruébatelo!

.

.

.

- ve – lo siguiente que fui, fue el vestido siendo engullido por las llamas provocadas por Alemania, asegurándose de que fuera exterminado, que lastima, era muy bonito.

Tiempo después…

Me he dado cuenta de una cosa, mirando en este instante a Alemania que hace sus ejercicios para dormir, recordando aquella vez que me llevo en la espalda, recuerdo que eran muy suaves.

- Italia vamos a dormir – Lud se paro, mientras tomaba una toalla y se secaba el sudor de la frente y el cuello, pasando justo al lado mío.

¡Pam!

- Suaves y esponjositas – murmure viendo mi mano con admiración.

- Italia – la voz de Alemania me llamo, y lo mire directamente a los ojos, pude notar que tenia una aura morada.

- ¿Si Alemania? – algunas venas de enfado empezaron a aparecer en su cara.

- ¡Por que me golpeaste el trasero! – dijo enfadado, mi alerta de supervivencia me obligo a correr, antes de que mi amigo me alcanzara y me golpeara, aunque no me arrepiento, ve, ve.

En la noche…

Estaba hecho un asco después de hacer la carrera de mi vida, me di un baño y me puse mi camisa favorita, mientras me dirigía al cuarto de Alemania, que a estas horas ya estaba dormido, doy gracias al horario que no puede romper.

Entro y lo veo dormido, ¡Alemania es tan lindo!, que adorable, me acomodo en la cama, mientras inconscientemente me abraza, oh bueno, fue un buen día.

- Buenas noches Alemania – mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla, y empiezo a soñar con pasta, tomates y Alemania con lindo vestido.


End file.
